galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gromite
Gromite appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Gromite (グロマイト Guromaito) is an alien rock monster in Ultraman Mebius. Gromite was a space monster that was on a collision course with Earth, while encased inside of a meteor. GUYS managed to destroy the meteor but a chunk of it crash landed on earth, regenerating a new Gromite in its wake. GUYS tried to combat the monster while it was eating rocks and stones to heal itself further, but a malfunction in their ships made the task of stopping the monster impossible. Gromite then tried to hit the aircraft with a fireball, but Ultraman Hikari showed up to help the crew in stopping Gromite. Gromite and Ultraman Hikari battled with Hikari ultimately besting the monster, but before he could finish off Gromite with the Knight Shot, Gromite created a diversion with is fireballs and escaped underground. The next day, Gromite appeared in a city, causing destruction in its hunger for rocks and stones. GUYS was quick to respond, but couldn't do much to stop Gromite without their maneuver mode accessible. Eventually, GUYS's new aircraft, the Gun Booster appeared to battle Gromite, but was put in danger once Gromite started attacking it. Ultraman Mebius made his appearance to distract Gromite while Ryu of GUYS managed to successfully merge with the Gun Booster. Now combined, The Gun Booster outclassed Gromite's abilities quickly managed to crippled by firing at its neck (Gromite's weak spot,) which left him at bay long enough for Mebius to unleash the finishing blow; a super-charged punch to the stomach which destroyed him completely. Towards the end of the series, when Mebius was fighting the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, Alien Mefilas created a second Gromite to demonstrate his powers to Mirai/Mebius. Gromite tried to attack Mefilas with a fireball, but he sent it right back to him, knocking it clean off it's feet. Alien Mefilas then destroyed the Gromite with a blast of electricity from his fist. Gromite reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gromite is briefly seen battling against an Angross who was in the area. The two monster seemed evenly matched in strength. However, four black ships appeared in the area and ambushed the two monsters, killing Angross first with its blasts. Gromite tried to fight back with his light bombs, but the ships evaded the attack and Gromite was quickly destroyed in retaliation. Gromite reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up Mukadender, Frogos, Angross, Jasyuline, Lunaticks, Roberuga II, Alien Valky, Birdon, and Cherubim to take down Ultraman Mebius. He was killed by Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail during the final battle. Powers and Abilities * Dark Light Bomb Fireball: Gromite can emit and launch powerful, missile-strength light bomb fireball blasts of black and dark red light from his mouth. These blasts are highly explosive, capable of creating explosions even bigger as he and more than one are capable of forming a wall of fire if used in rapid succession when fired at the same time. However, he can only use so many of these light bombs before having to replenish his ammunition by devouring debris. ** Dust Cloak: By shooting many fireballs at the ground around him, Gromite can vanish in the resulting dust clouds. * Rock Armor: Gromite’s entire body has and is made of thick rock that makes up his body, making it highly protected from melee-based attacks and preventing attacks from penetrating. * Burrowing: Gromite can burrow underground to hide. * Reform Rock Regeneration: So long as the internal organs of Gromite remain intact, it can regain strength and form a new body out of surrounding rock and debris, regenerating his body and produce more stones to surround him. * Suction Feeding: Instead of feeding like normal animals, Gromite can emit a strange light from its mouth that will levitate chunks of rock and debris into its body. Weaknesses Gromite has a small red area on the top of his neck. This area is very sensitive. A direct hit by a strong enough attack will injure him greatly.Category:Creatures Category:Tripedal Creatures Category:Golems Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures